


Saucy

by trillingstar



Series: Turkey Time [1]
Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Food, Holiday, Humor, M/M, Prison, Quadruple Drabble, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-27
Updated: 2007-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly seasonal ficlet, cafeteria-style, with the requisite bashing of McManus' "programs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saucy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something seasonal. Also, this story goes with [Thankful](http://archiveofourown.org/works/77169), although both can stand alone.
> 
> Thank you to [michele659](http://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659) for the beta. Muahs!  
> 

  
Chris poked his spoon at the mass of red jelly that lay on his dinner tray. "What the fuck is this?"

Toby leaned against Chris's side as he touched the item in question. He licked his finger cautiously and grimaced. "I think it's supposed to be cranberry sauce."

"Cranberries look like little red balls. This is just goo." Chris snorted his displeasure.

"A lot of things look like balls." Toby pushed the tines of his fork into his mashed potatoes, drawing criss-crossed patterns.

"Oh yeah Toby? You been makin' a list?" Chris shoved his tray away and grabbed the miniature pumpkin that sat in the middle of the long table.

The cafeteria was decorated with gourds on the tables and a large brown paper cutout of a turkey on one door. Already, someone had desecrated it with what was _probably_ cranberry sauce, the head flopping at an odd angle.

Toby glanced at Chris. "Yes, and checking it twice." He concentrated on putting his sliced carrots in a diagonal line on the potatoes.

The corners of Chris's mouth curled up slightly as he cupped the little orange gourd like a baseball, then tossed it hand to hand. "And what's the verdict?"

Toby gave up on his potato art and angled his body toward Chris's, his hand sliding smoothly onto the bulge between Chris's legs. He squeezed lightly, enjoying the sound of Chris's hitched breath. Toby rested his chin on Chris's shoulder. "Well… _that's_ nice, but the jury's still out, I'm afraid."

Chris jerked away from Toby's touch and glared coldly at him. "_Nice_?"

"Jesus, Chris, I'm just kid-" He fell silent as Chris put a finger to his lips.

Chris's eyes lit up with humor and then he was sliding back to Toby's side, whispering in his ear: "So you're saying the jury can be bribed?"

Toby bit down on the insides of his cheeks to keep a full-blown laugh contained.

"Yes," he finally managed to get out. "The jury can definitely be bribed."

"Good," said Chris. "'Cause any decision that doesn't find _me_ naughty ain't a jury of my peers." He smoothed his hand down Toby's back, and then stood up. He waited until Toby turned his head to look at him, then canted his hips forward a couple of inches. He put the centerpiece on the bench. "Gotta go to work. See you later, pumpkin."


End file.
